West Side Story
by born-literate
Summary: West's POV... there wasn't enough West and Claire fics out there I decided to write one.
1. Chapter 1

_A:N Don't worry I will be updating Dreamer and the cheerleader soon, I just did this for a bit of fun._

_I hope you all enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: Own nothing._

* * *

West had been friends with Claire Bennet for 3 months now, and he still hadn't decided if he was going to tell her his secret. West knew he could trust Claire, that wasn't the problem; the problem was that West thought if he told Claire she wouldn't want to be his friend anymore, thinking that he was some type of freak. The thought of Claire not wanting to be friends with him any longer, made West feel sick. Because as much as West tried to deny it, to anyone who paid any attention to West when he was around Claire; could tell that he liked her a lot more then any friend should like a friend.

"West dear…it's time to get ready for school, you want to look your best for Claire don't you"

West had told his mother about Claire, the first day he met her; saying a lot more about her then a friend would say. He now regretted even mentioning her to his mom; his mom now finding any chance she had to tease her son about his _relationship_ with Claire.

"Coming mom", West gave himself one more look over in the mirror before walking down the stairs where his mom was. Because as much as West hated to admit it, especially to his mother, he did always try to look his best for Claire.

"Well don't you look nice", West father said, he saw his Mom laugh and wink up at him.

"Well his got to doesn't he, he has to look nice for _Claire_", His mother said while finding it hard not to giggle. West sighed.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad", West leant over and gave them both a hug goodbye.

"Bye sweetie", She saw West stop and wandered if he left anything behind. "West did you forget something?"

West blushed then replied, "Mom I was wandering if it's ok with you and dad, if Claire can come here after school is over, today?"

West's mom could only let her smile get bigger, at the thought of her only son bringing a girl over, giggling more she answered "West you don't need to ask, of course you can".

"Yeah son, me and you mother want to finally meet this girl you have been talking about for so long".

West smiled and with one more wave goodbye, left for school.

"Hey you", West couldn't help but blush as he heard Claire call out to him.

"Hey Claire", _ok it's now or never ask her if she wants to come over after school. _

"Claire, you don't have to, I mean I will understand if you don't want to, but I was wandering if you would like to come over to my house after school, to like I don't hang"

West let his head drop. '_Hang, you could have said anything and you said hang'. _

"Yeah I love to"

West's head immediately lifted up; nearly knocking her head in the process, "what?"

"West I love to go to your place after school, I mean I'm going to have to ring my dad to make sure, but it's a Friday night and I'm sure he say yes"

West smiled down at Claire and He stayed like that, smiling at her throughout the rest of the day. He couldn't help that he was so happy at the fact that Claire was coming to _his _house after school. His smile only getting bigger when Claire told him that her dad said it was ok to go over to his house, during biology, making West knock over a test tube because of his excitement.

"Umm… West can you give me a hand with this?"

West had been wakened from his train of thoughts at the sight of Claire trying to lift a cheerleading mat. West and Claire had been chosen to pack up the gym and equipment, aggravating West who just wanted school to end so he and Claire could go back to his place.

"Oh aren't your cheerleading muscles able to lift the mat without any help?" West said smiling, while walking over to where Claire was standing.

"Hey I resent that, these mats are heavy", Claire pouted putting her hands on her waist. West couldn't help but think how cute she looked right now and had to fight the urge not to kiss her that minute.

"Sure, Sure." West replied. Before helping her pick up the mats, which West tried to lift without showing Claire, that they really were heavy?

They had just finished putting away the mats when Claire realised she had left her backpack up on the cheerleading tower. West decided to climb up as well, he had never been up on the cheer tower before and wanted to see how high it was.

West let out a low whistle when they reached the top, "You must have some nerve to jump off here all the time, it's really high up, aren't you afraid you might get hurt?"

Claire laughed and poked West in the stomach.

"Oooo is someone afraid of heights", West let out a loud laugh, _If only she knew_.

"Heights, no heights don't scare me," West said puffing out his stomach.

Claire laughed, and continued to laugh as West leant over and started tickling her.

"West stop it, come on West stop it", Claire managed to get out. "West…" Claire didn't get to finish what she was going to say, because Claire had been so distracted by West tickling her she didn't realise; that she was losing her footing. With one last scared expression Claire fell over the edge pulling West over with her.

West waited for the sound of them both hitting the floor; and the inevitable pain, which would follow and it wasn't until another few seconds had rolled by and he had yet to feel it that he opened his eyes. West looked around him; Claire had her arms around his neck and her head buried in his shoulder, but what disturbed him the most was that he had let his power take over and Claire and him were hovering 3 metres above the cheer tower. Claire stirred in his arms and upon letting her eyes look around at their surroundings, she screamed "Oh my god, you can fly", before letting go of him; in her shock, and falling to the ground with a sickening crack.

"CLAIRE!!!" West screamed out as he landed next to her, running over and pulling her into his arms, West noticed that her arm was bent in a weird shape and her neck looked to be broken.

"Claire…it's all my fault", West continued to cry and he didn't even notice Claire's neck beginning to heal itself.

West felt Claire stir in his arms, and gently push him away. West then watched in amazement as Claire popped her arm back into place, grimacing a little. Claire then looked up to West biting her bottom lip, a behaviour West noticed her do when she was nervous about something.

"Hey", she breathed out.

"Hey…so I guess your kinda like me?"

"Yeah…how long have you known…you know that you can fly?" Claire said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Umm about 2 years now and you?"

"3 years now"

"So I guess you don't think I'm some type of freak then?"

Claire laughed, "No of course not, wouldn't that make me one too"

West laughed, "Umm so do you still want to come over to my place…I mean I will understand if you…"

"Yeah West of course I do, I guess we can go now that we are finished here," Claire said interrupting West.

West breathed out a breath in relief, before smiling and reaching out a hand to help Claire up. West couldn't help but blush at how close Claire was standing next to him and how easy it would be to just bend down and ki…

"Hey…what are you kids still doing in here, school is finished for the term, come on get out I need to clean this place, go make-out somewhere else", both Claire and West blushed at his last statement before leaving the gym.

Claire and West continued to laugh and joke about the janitor, both however making sure to skip the last thing he said.

"So Claire what do you plan to do these holidays?"

"Umm hang out with you of course", West couldn't help but hope she was just exited about that idea as he was.

"Umm West my dad drove me to school today, because my car is getting fixed and I don't seem to see your car anywhere, how are we getting back to you place?"

West laughed, "Well you see Claire I didn't exactly drive to school today…I flew"

Claire looked around and making sure no one was around replied, "West someone could have seen you, don't you think that's a bit risking flying in the morning?"

West continued to laugh, "Claire no one ever looks up, their too busy worrying about their life, money or cat to care about looking up", Claire still didn't seem convinced.

"Now we were going to have to catch the bus, but now that you know about my _gift_, it seems like a waste to spend $3.50 on a bus ride, when I'm already all fuelled up ready to go"

"West that doesn't seem like a good idea, I mean what if someone sees us?"

"Claire no one will see us, and lets say someone does decide to look up, who is going to believe them" Claire seemed to be considering it, she was now looking at him.

"Come on Claire I'll fly really safe, I promise", West turned on his puppy dog eyes and started to pout, knowing Claire never refused him when he gave her the face.

"Ok West, just stop with the face ok", Claire laughed.

Claire then began to step forward towards West awkwardly, and upon seeing she didn't know where she should hold onto, West picked her up into his arms, earning him a giggle from Claire.

"Ok hold on" Claire's grip around his neck tightened and West tried hard to concentrate with Claire being this close to him. Taking a deep breath West flew up into the air.

* * *

_A.N next chapter will be up soon, already wrote the first 3, I hope you enjoyed it. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N: thank you all for you wonderful reviews... I didn't it would be nice keeping the secong part from you seeing that I have it, so here you go enjoy._

* * *

West could not believe how good his day had ended turning out, he had discovered that Claire (girl of his dreams) was like him, he also had her currently holding onto him (making West having to really concentrate on his flying) and he was taking Claire back to his place for the afternoon. If West was a girl, this would be the time where he would start screaming "OMG, OMG", but because West definitely wasn't a girl, he just allowed his inner thoughts to express how he was truly feeling at the moment. "_OMG, OMG"_

West let his eyes, slowly drift down towards Claire; who was taking in the view, which hurried by them as he flew them towards his place. Claire's eyes slowly met his smiling up at him.

"West thanks for convincing me to do this, this is just…I can't explain it", West smiled down at Claire.

"Hold on… we are nearly there", West made a sharp turn and dive, making Claire scream a little.

West then softly landed in the backyard of a rather big house. Turning to face Claire, who was still smiling, smiling back he gently put her down.

"Wow West, nice house", Claire gently nudged him on the shoulder.

"Yeah it's a lot bigger then my house was, when we use to live in St Louis", West replied, hoping she didn't notice that his body shivered, when her hand made contact with his shoulder.

West started to move around his crowded backyard, trying to reach the back gate. Claire smiled and giggled a little as West continued to apologise for the mess in the yard.

"My dad had to work today, so he didn't have time to clean it, but don't worry my house is always really clean; my mum is a neat freak",

"West", Claire laughed, "It really doesn't bother me, and we be mostly in your room anyway…" Claire stopped suddenly blushing. West was also now blushing; _did she just say what I think she said?_

"Oh my god", Claire breathed out, sighing and burying her blushing face in her hands.

"It's ok Claire, I know you didn't mean it like that", West said, while trying very hard not to sound disappointed.

Claire slowly lifted her head out of her hands, smiling shyly up at West.

"Come on Claire", West said pulling her around the side of the house, before stopping just in front of the front door. "I want to show you my room, because you seemed so interested about it before", West continued and without even realised he was doing it; winked back at Claire, causing her already red face to blush more.

_Score 1 for team West_.

He then pulled the necklace around his neck off and inserted the key on it into the keyhole. Upon seeing Claire's confused look explained.

"I use to keep my key in my pocket, but it kept falling out when I flew home, so I decided to put it around my neck where it weren't fall off".

Claire nodded and followed West into his house.

"Ok now you got to be very quiet or…" West was interrupted by a sharp piercing yell.

"OH WEST is this HER?"

Claire nervously laughed looking over at West for an introduction, of some sort.

"Claire this is my mum and mum this is Claire"

Claire put at her hand to shake; Claire however was surprised when she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum, she can't breath", West pulled Claire away from his mum's death-lock she seemed to have on Claire. Claire however simply giggled at West.

"West don't be stupid", Claire shook loose West's gentle grip from her shoulder.

"You have a beautiful house Mrs…" Claire was, quickly interrupted by West's mother.

"Why thank-you Claire, and you can call me Martha, would you like a drink?"

"Thanks…Martha that be nice", Martha smiled down at Claire, however stopped when she saw the look her son was giving her.

"Well, I leave you two to do whatever, you teens do these days", laughing she continued "I bring the drinks up to your room, West when they are done ok?"

"Ok thanks mum", West smiled and upon seeing his mum disappear into the kitchen, turned his full attention back to Claire.

"Ok so…my room is this way," West said nervously.

Claire smiled and followed West up the stairs and into a rather clean and tidy room; the room's walls were painted in a deep blue and there was a superman poster, posted on one of the walls. A double bed took up most of the room, however it also didn't make it look crowded.

"Wow", Claire breathed "I never pictured you as the neat and tidy type".

West laughed, "Hey I take offence to that, nah I have to keep it reasonably clean or my mum will freak out, neat freak remember"

Claire laughed, "Ok so what do you want to do now?"

West smiled "how but we do this", he leant down capturing his lips with hers and feeling her softly moving her lips along with his, continued. Claire giggled as they crashed onto his bed, and West began to quickly remove his top.

"West, West?" Claire waved her hand across West's face; West awoke suddenly from his trance.

"Hey, I thought I lost you for a bit there, so what I was saying is, what do you feel like doing now", West looked at Claire, completely stunned at what he had just been daydreaming about.

"Uhh…umm…uh"

"Knock, Knock", _few saved by the bell, _West thought to himself.

"Mum you can come in", West answered

"Just checking, didn't want to interrupt anything", West mother came in giggling and after putting down the two drinks she was holding, left almost as quickly as she had came.

"Sorry about her, she just exited, I don't think I have ever brought over a girl to the house before", West explained.

"So I'm the only girl you brought over? Well that makes me feel special" Claire laughed.

"Well yeah, you see Claire, you mean a lot…"

"WEST!!! Dinner's ready, and your father's home"

West looked over at Claire, who was still looking at him. "Come on let's go, I want to introduce you to my dad"

"Umm… West what were you going to say earlier? You know before you were interrupted", West couldn't help but blush a little.

"Uh nothing, forget it" West quickly walked out of his room, followed by Claire, whose face now was reflecting nothing but confusion.

West saw his dad taking off his coat, near the front door. He lightly brushed Claire's shoulder, pushing her gently forward, "Come on I'll introduce you"

"Dad" West hugged his dad, and pulled slowly away, "Dad I want you to meet someone", pulling Claire from behind him. "Dad this is Claire, Claire this is my dad"

"Well hello Claire, now West said you were simply stunning and I guess for once he was telling the truth", Claire blushed over at West.

"You said that?" West was about to answer when his mum called them into the dinning room for dinner.

"So Claire, West tells us you're a cheerleader, when did you get into this?"

Claire smiled over at the now blushing West before answering, "I actually use to be a cheerleader at my old school, so I just showed them one of my old routines and I was in"

Dinner continued, West saying very little and whenever he did happen to open his mouth, it always seemed to say something about Claire.

West helped his father pack up after dinner, while Claire was helping his mother in the kitchen, even though his mum had refused her help, Claire had insisted.

"So son, I must say you have good taste, both me and your mum love her and I know it doesn't matter to you, but we both approve"

"Hahah…thanks dad, but I don't think there is anything to approve, Claire doesn't think of me like that", West bowed his head to hide his disappointment.

"West… I don't know what your talking about, because the Claire I saw today, couldn't keep her eyes off you and wouldn't stop smiling every time you mention something you liked about her" West's head immediately went up.

"What? You mean, you think she is like into me too?"

"West I don't think, I know, she is so crushing on you", West laughed, slinging his arm around his dad's shoulders.

"Dad don't ever say that again"

Claire walked into the room, followed closely behind was West's mother

"I hope you weren't talking about me…West" West replied with a nervous laugh

"Umm… no" He let his arm drop from around his father's shoulders.

"Come on Claire, I take you home", West told his dad he be home soon and walked out through the kitchen to the backyard.

Claire this time didn't wait for West to pick her up stepping towards him; showing courage that West was sure he would never be able to master, wrapped her arms around his neck and waited patiently for west to pick her up and fly her home.

West quietly landed in front of the Bennet home, and brushed past Claire's question on how he knew where she lived; telling her now that he kinda stalked her for a week, was defiantly not the time.

Claire let her arms fall from around West's neck, looking down at Claire, West couldn't help but let a small smirk spread across his lips.

"Thanks West, tonight was so much fun, maybe tomorrow you can come over and meet my parents", West couldn't help but notice the nervous voice Claire had spoken to him in.

"Yeah that be great, I'll call you tomorrow"

West wasn't even sure, who had moved first but before he knew it both him and Claire were moving their heads closer together, West let his eyes close and was about to close the small gap which was between them and their lips, when a voice spoke rather loudly from behind them.

"Claire, I was worried why weren't you answering your phone, your dad and I were about to call the cops"

West looked up at the man who stood in front of him and Claire, the man looked to be in his late twenties and kept flicking back the pieces of hair, which continued to fall in front of his face.

"Peter, I told dad I would be late, I rang him earlier to tell him I was going back to West's house after school", Peter looked over at West, as if seeing him for the first time, looking him up and down Peter frowned.

"And West would be?"

"PETER, that's none of you business, your not my father" West couldn't hold back his grin at the thought of Claire not saying that he wasn't her boyfriend, _There's still hope left. _

"Come on Claire, time to go inside, NOW, I may not be you father, but I am still your uncle", Claire shoved off Peter's grip and leaving West with a sad smile, walked rather quickly back into the house; with Peter following closely behind.

After waiting for a few minutes to see Claire's bedroom light come on, West flew around to her window and lightly tapped on her window.

Claire smiled and walked over to West who was hovering outside her window.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you into trouble" West apologised

"West its not all fault, that's just Peter his just a bit over protective that's all"

West laughed "A bit"

"OK maybe a lot, but he means well"

West watched, nervously as Claire started to walk more closely towards him.

"So West, did you really tell your dad, that I was _simply stunning_" Claire laughed softly. West knew she was joking, however couldn't stop himself from leaning in, closing the non-existent space between them and whispering, "Yes".

West leant in kissing Claire lightly on the lips, West was relieved to feel Claire kissing him softly back, letting his hand move to the back of Claire's neck, he slowly deepened the kiss. After a few minutes past, both teenagers pulled away; both with smiles spread across their flushed faces.

"Goodnight, Claire I call you tomorrow", Claire leant in a kissed West again briefly, before pulling away.

"Goodnight"

West turned around and flew back towards his home; today was officially West's best day EVER.

* * *

_A.N Well their you go. Next chapter should be up soon, I hope you enjoyed this one. _

_And remember reviews are loved _


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N thanks so much for all your reviews, feedback was great. Well heres the next chapter hope you enjoy ._

* * *

West continued to sway nervously back and forth on his feet; he had been standing outside the Bennet home for little over 10 minutes now and had still been unable to ring the bell. Of course West had be exited about seeing Claire again, but at the thought of meeting her father or Peter again; made West anxious. Claire's uncle's first impressions of West defiantly weren't the best, and West knew that, his only hope was to redeem himself today and tonight at dinner. Maybe, West thought to himself, Peter would get to know him and accept him as someone important in Claire's life, West's thoughts were put to a sudden stop by someone opening the front door.

"Well were you ever going to knock? Or were you just going to stay out here forever, looking like some deranged stalker?"

'_maybe not'_

West took in a sharp intake of breath, before answering.

"I'm West and you must be Peter, I believe we met last night", West said and struck out his hand in a friendly gesture.

Peter continued to stare down at West's hand, and without shaking it turned around and walked back into the house, leaving a rather confused West on the front porch.

"Claire!! West is here"

West let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

_Well at least she told them I was coming_

West's thoughts were interrupted, when he saw Claire walking down the stairs and like many times before his breath was taken from him, because to West; Claire looked breathtaking even in the simplest of clothes.

"Hey" she said shyly.

"Hi" West mumbled nervously.

West would blame his uneasiness on the fact that Peter was still in the room, glaring violently in his direction. However West knew, although he hated to admit it; sounding much like a teenage girl, Claire still managed to give him butterflies.

Claire walked over to where West was standing and without caring that Peter was still in the room, kissed West innocently on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"I missed you"

A clearing of throats could be heard, interrupting the two's rather personal moment.

"Sorry dad", Claire said blushing "Mum, Dad, Lyle and Peter this is West…my boyfriend"

And as Claire stated the last word, she grabbed a hold of West's hand.

West smiled nervously at the audience before him, all of which were staring back at him as if they might kill him there and then, only Claire's mum seem to smiling at the news of her daughter's boyfriend.

"Peter you met West last night"

Peter coughed a bit.

"Yeah we met"

Claire seemed to be looking at her mum as a means for a way to get out of this uncomfortable silence. Sandra finally getting the hints Claire was sending her cleared her throat.

"Umm well why don't you show West your room Claire and I'll call you when dinner is ready, it was nice meeting you West, Claire seems to have good taste in boys these days, not like that boy back in Texas what was his name, Brody?"

Sandra said looking at her husband.

Claire shook her head at her mum and her dad knowing very well why Claire didn't want him brought up asked her for help in the kitchen. Sandra and Noah exited along with Lyle into the kitchen, leaving Peter alone with West and Claire.

"Well West my room is this way," Claire said while giving West a sly smile. Causing West to blush uncontrollably and smile back.

West and Claire were halfway up the stairs, when Peter finally let his brain come to rest on the proposal Claire had been giving West.

"Claire…you can't be serious, a boy is not going to be going into you room, especially with you in it ALONE!!!"

"Peter don't be stupid…. of course he is" Claire said giggling and shutting the door, she loved teasing Peter about West, considering he seemed to be getting worked up on absolutely nothing these days, ever since she told him she met a boy at school.

West stood nervously, looking around at Claire's room; it was you typical teenage girls room pink and walls filled with just about everything that interest her. Claire sat on the edge of her bed looking up at West.

"Sorry about Peter, I'm sure he'll warm up to you real soon, once he sees what I see in you", Claire stated while smiling in West's direction.

"I'm not going to bet on that, he seems like he really hates me"

West was nearly knocked out by Peter opening Claire's door rather harshly, Peter then continued to walk towards his room. Claire sighed and got up and slammed the door closed, while also locking it and then turned back to West. West and Claire were now only standing inches apart, both staring intensely into each other's eyes.

"Hi" Claire breathed out, while inching closer to West.

"Hi" West also breathed out, and like Claire slowly began to lean in.

SMASH

Both were stirred from the daze by, Peter who had obviously tried to push open Claire's door, however because the door had been locked; Peter had accidentally let his super strength take over, leaving a huge hole in Claire's door.

Claire didn't seem at all surprised as West and simply got a sheet and hung it over the gaping hole in the door before turning her complete attention back to West.

West, still trying to understand how Claire could be so calm, like breaking people's doors was an everyday occurrence in the Bennet household.

"Don't worry, once he smashes the door he is kinda to embarrassed to come back…. so where were we?" Claire smiled up at West.

West not caring anymore about anything other then Claire; the girl who managed to steal his heart in less then 3 months now, smiled down in her direction.

"Well I was about to kiss you, if you don't mind of course?"

"I don't mind" And while smiling Claire leant up to West and kissed him lightly on the lips.

West and Claire had been so wrapped in each other's kisses, that they didn't realised that they were slowly making their way over to Claire's bed, until they had fallen on top of it.

West and Claire froze, West breathing huskily over Claire. Claire nervously reached up to West's and tenderly placing her hand on the back of his neck pulled West down to her lips, the movement surprising the both of them.

"Claire.." West managed to breath out between kisses he was now placing along Claire's neck. "If your not ready…."

"CLAIRE!!! DINNERS READY!!!"

Claire slid bashfully from under West and adjusted her creased top, trying to hide any sign from her parents and Peter, of what her and West had been doing.

"Claire…I'm.." West was stuttering to form words into complete sentences.

"It's ok West, now come on dinner's ready". Claire stretched out her hand, which West gladly took. And the two, both hands held tightly together, walked downstairs to the dinner, West had been dreading.

Dinner had been going on for about 5 minutes and Sandra had been politely asking West questions about his school life and his parents.

"So Claire, I'm sure we all been wondering, how and when did first see West then more then a friend"

Peter choked nosily on his beef and had to drink most of his water to get the stray piece down safely. Claire ignoring him simply answered.

"It all happened one day in gym, West was helping me clean up and we realised we had a few things in common" Claire smiled and grabbed West's hand.

"So West", all were silent West was shocked to hear Claire's dad addressing him; he having not spoken to him since he had arrived. "What are you planning to do with yourself after leaving school…college?"

"Actually I haven't made up my mind yet", West answered simply

"I see, what are your grades like? A's, B's, C's, D's", Noah's voice getting more lower as he went on.

"Umm some B's and C's, I vary from Classes, I get A's in biology though" West said proudly.

Noah didn't seem to share West enthusiasm.

"hmm, so where do you see this relationship with my daughter heading?"

West took a big swing from his glass.

"Well, I really care for your daughter and I think I might be falling in love with her" Claire spun her head around to meet West's.

"You might be falling in love with me?"

West didn't get to answer, having Noah interrupt once again.

"Falling in love with her you have known her for what, 3 months?, how can you say your falling in love with her"

Peter was now choking on a piece of bread and having to have Lyle pat his back trying to cough it up. However all attention seemed to be on West, Claire and Noah.

"What is this 20 questions?" West joked nervously, however upon seeing Claire's stricken look admittedly wanted to take it back.

"You think dating my daughter is some sort of joke" Noah started to yell in West's direction

"No of course I don't", West said more sternly then he thought he was compatible of at that moment. "And if you can't see that I care for you daughter and I would never want or let anything happen to her, well that's your loss because I am going to continue and see your daughter as long as she wants me to, with your approval or not"

The Bennet household was once again filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"It was loving meeting you all" and with that West walked out of the Bennet's dinning room and the Bennet house.

Claire looked on at her family and then her eyes locked on her father's and for the first time, her father saw the hurt that was reflecting in them, the hurt he had been the cause for and without saying another word Claire walked up to her room, her door slamming loudly behind her.

West shortly later walked into his house, and upon seeing his mum sitting up waiting for any news, tried to hide the fact he had been crying.

"WEST SWEETY HOW IS _CLAIRE_" West mum said while giggling uncontrollably.

West rushed past her and slamming the door, locking it he lied down on his bed, waiting for the sleep he knew would not come, to take him away from his pain that was slowly killing him from inside out. West tried to block out his phone, which continued to ring every few minutes until it to died along with West's heart.

* * *

_A.N thanks for reading, plz review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you enjoying the story so far and I hope you enjoy this Chapter, it was my favourite to write so far. Well enjoy_

* * *

West reluctantly got ready for school, he hadn't talked to Claire for 3 weeks and now that holidays were over he knew he couldn't hide from her forever. He had postponed going back to school the first week; explaining to his mom he must of just got some sort of flu, cringing when his moms response had been '_oh sweetie, don't worry I understand, just remember to where protection I don't want grandchildren… just yet, because if you and Claire are trading that much saliva, to get you sick you must be at 3__rd__ base by now'_. Just remembering that talk with his mum made him cringe again.

West decided it was best to sneak out of his window, to avoid any more awkward conversations with his mother. West had just been about to fly off when his father startled him.

"You know avoiding her, weren't solve anything; your going to have to see her at dinner tonight"

West let out a breath in relief that it hadn't been his mom.

"Dad you scared me and yeah I know, I just can't take anymore of her questions about how Claire and I are going"

West's dad laughed, "Yeah you know your mother, anyways you better be off or you are going to be late, oh West one thing before you go, how are you and Claire?"

"Dad I really don't want to talk about it at the moment" West replied without looking at his dad.

"Oh that's ok, West one more thing take _your_ car, you know the one your mother and I brought for you to _drive _to school", West smiled and flew down from his window taking the keys his father had been holding out for him. West smiled and was about to leave when his dad put a hand on his shoulder. "West… don't worry I'm sure things with and Claire will be ok", West smiled, even though the hope for having a relationship with Claire was long gone.

West had successfully avoided running into Claire for most of the school day, it wasn't until he realised that his last class today was gym that he realised he would have to see her. West tried to think of what he would do, say if Claire was here today, and during lunch he had practised talking to Claire in the boys bathroom, earning himself a disturbed look from a boy who had come in when West had been in mid conversation with his reflection 'Claire'.

West just finished getting changed into his gym clothes and unwillingly headed off in the direction of the gym.

West arrived early and thankfully there were only a few kids there, none of which were Claire.

Gym started a few minutes later and the teacher started to pair them off into teams of two, so that they could practise their trust exercises, at this point West noticed Claire still wasn't here.

"Sorry I'm late I have a note"

West's head immediately lifted, when he heard Claire's voice.

West couldn't help but notice that she looked like she had been crying and he instantly wanted to comfort her.

'_Remember you're meant to be mad at her_'

West's thoughts interrupted his ideas of comforting her and when Claire turned around, her eyes connected with his and he saw her smile up at him, It took West almost everything that was left of his dignity to turn away.

"Martha you can go with…umm Caitlin, Hannah you can go with Cameron and West you're with Claire"

West head snapped up immediately

"Umm sir…"

"No buts West, now pair up… everyone"

Everyone moved to where the mats were situated, West tried not to look at Claire.

"Now everyone just do what you were doing last week, have one person being the catcher and the other…Oh you get the point", the teacher interrupted himself and turning around walked over to the benches and started reading the paper.

"So do you want to be the catcher? Or maybe you shouldn't be I mean the way you been acting today, can I trust you to catch me?"

It had meant to be a joke; something to break the tension between them, West however hadn't caught on or just wasn't in the mood and fired back.

"It's not like you get hurt if I do drop you, something which most likely will happen today"

"WEST!! What is your problem? If I can remember I haven't done anything to you, and I have sent a dozen messages to you apologising about my dad and Peter"

"Well it's not like you were defending me or anything when your dad was firing those inappropriate questions at me"

"West you just stormed out, you didn't give me chance to say anything"

By now the whole class had stopped what they had been doing and were looking their way, the teacher got up from where he was sitting and started to make his way over to West and Claire.

"Well…it's not like…" West let a irritated sigh out and walking over to Claire whose face was red from yelling and placing his hands on her cheeks pulled her towards him; stunning Claire, West kissed her.

The class were now silent and looked on as the two shared a rather heated kiss. Pulling away West looked down at Claire who was now flushed; lips swollen from their passionate kiss and without one look at the class and teacher, stormed out of the gym.

Claire took one look at the class, her face reddening at the fact that they had seen her practically make-out with West, and with one embarrassed smile raced out of the gym after West.

"West, West!!!" Claire called out and stoped when she saw West kicking over some trashcans.

"Go away Claire", Claire refused to move.

"West you kissed me in there, I'm not just going to pretend that didn't happen"

West still not looking at Claire started to pick up the trashcans he had kicked over, feeling a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry Claire I weren't let it happen again"

"West stop it, you don't have to apologise I kissed you back remember?"

West picked up the last trashcan, however still had his back to Claire.

"I know, but we can't do this"

"West you said last night that you didn't care what my dad thinks and you would continue to see me with his approval or not"

West sighed.

"Claire what I said last night was a lie, all of it, It matters a lot to me if you dad approves or not"

"So all of what you said was a lie, even the part where you said you were falling for me", Claire's voice softened as she said the last 3 words.

"Well not all of it…but it doesn't change anything, nothing can change anything", West turned to face Claire, with a defeated look on his face.

"So you just going to give up on me, I thought you cared about me"

"I do Claire, more then you could possibly know, but sometimes liking someone isn't enough"

"Well what about loving someone does that change anything?"

"What?" West's eyes connected with Claire's.

"I think I love you, doesn't that change anything?"

"You think you love me? Claire" West stated

"West I do, I love you" Claire said now tears beginning to work their way out of her eyes.

"Claire…come here" West said barely holding back his own.

With few small strides Claire was in his arms and West was whispering his apologises into her hair. Claire pulled back smiling and West also now smiling tucked a piece of hair that had fallen out, behind her ear.

"Claire I think I'm in love with you too, who am I'm kidding I know I'm in love with you, I love you Claire and this weekend I'm going to come over to your house and prove that to your family, to Peter and your dad. If that's ok with you that is I mean if you have plans…" Claire laughed and silence West with a kiss.

"West don't be stupid of course you can come over, I do want to spend the weekend with my boyfriend"

West smiled and kissed her back, by now school had ended and the students were making their way around the now happy couple to their cars.

"So do reckon it be ok if you come back to my place, my mom has been dying to see you again, I'm pretty sure she would adopt you if that wouldn't mean we couldn't get married and have kids"

Claire laughed, "yeah I just ring my mom to make sure, but don't worry she will say yes"

Claire got off the phone a minute or so later, "She said I could go and if it's ok with your mum she even said I could stay over, in the guest room of course; because they are all going out to watch Lyle's karate tournament or something, we just have to drop by my place on the way and pick up my stuff", West couldn't hide his excitement.

"You mean your going to be sleeping over my house" West breathed out barely

"West calm down, yes just ring your mom to make sure and we'll go get my stuff" Claire laughed at West's hurry to get out his phone; nearly dropping it.

"Hey mom it's me, yes I'm with her at the moment, No you can't talk to her…look mom I was wandering if Claire could sleepover…Ok mom calm down…yeah dad they said she was allowed, can you tell mom to come down, ok see you soon yeah love you too, bye"

Seeing Claire's face, West laughed

"Yeah they put me on speaker whenever I ring, they act like they don't see me every day, just warning you my mom is a tad excited that your coming, so be prepared for anything when you walk into my house"

Claire laughed, West laughed too and taking Claire's hand led her over to his car.

"What no flying today?"

"Nope my dad said he wanted me to use the car at least once, considering he brought it for me to use"

"Wait your dad knows what you can do?"

"Yeah and my mom, Claire don't worry I haven't told them about you and I weren't unless you want me too"

Claire smiled.

"West don't it's ok I don't mind, so your parents can they… what I mean to say are they like you?"

"Well my mom no, but she doesn't care about what I can do, I mean like it doesn't freak her out, I don't think anything could make her unhappy, but my dad has got the gift of empathy"

Claire looked confused.

"His what?"

"Sorry he basically able to feel and emotions you are feeling and he can also control the emotions of others"

Claire smiled, "That's really cool"

"Yeah, that's how he knew you had a crush on me"

Claire stopped and looked up at West, "I did not have a crush on you"

"Whatever Claire, you can lie, although you're not good at it…" Claire poked West

"…But no matter what your emotions in the end don't lie" West poked Claire back.

West then began to tickle Claire.

"West don't. Stop it" Claire laughed

West stoped and looked down at Claire who had also stoped laughing.

"I love you"

Claire smiled, "I love you too".

West bent down catching Claire's lips with his and kissed her.

The two parted, faces mirroring the others emotions at that moment. Nobody had to have empathy to know what West or Claire both were feeling.

* * *

_A.N thanks so much for reading, review plz next chapter be up soon. I hope you guys a enjoying the quick updates._


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N : Thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry this chapter is so short I promise for a longer one next entry._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

West pulled into the Butler driveway and parked his car behind Claire's Rogue. West turned to face Claire; Claire's smile mirrored his and without waiting a second longer, West leant in and kissed Claire.

"Ok here we go again", West breathed out reluctantly looking up at the house.

"West you know you can stand up to Peter right?"

"Claire I don't want to come off being rude"

"Well West he had a chance to know your good side and he blew his chance, now I'm not saying be rude or anything, just stand up for yourself more"

"Ok, well I guess I can try it"

West helped Claire out of the car and the two then walked together, holding hands into the Butler house.

"Mum…Dad I'm home", Claire shouted as she entered.

Peter of course was the first one to walk into the hallway, "Hey Claire…oh you didn't mention you were going to be bringing Wade again, and I thought you two had broken up"

"It's West", West grumbled out behind Claire.

"Peter, West and I never broke up", Claire stated simply and taking West's hand again, she began to lead him up to her room, "Sorry Peter can't talk got to pack, and I'm staying overnight at West's house tonight"

"What!!! You can't…I mean your parents would never have allow you too"

"Peter don't be stupid mum has already said I could go", West grinned down at Peter

"So Claire, are you going to need help packing?" West asked Claire.

"I'm sure I can find something for you to help me with", Claire replied with a grin, that Peter didn't like at all. (Well when it was being directed at West). West grinned in reply, Peter nearly choked on his own saliva when he accidentally slipped and overheard what West was thinking.

"I know what you're thinking boy and let me just say…" Peter began but was interrupted by West.

"I know", West then let a smirk spread across his face, a smirk Peter found just too familiar with his own. Peter was going to add something else, however West by then had already pulled Claire into her room, slamming the door behind them. Peter gagged as he heard Claire begin to giggle behind the close door.

"Ok well I think that's everything", Claire turned around to face West, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring up at her.

"Yeah we did a good job", Claire put her hands on her hips in protest.

"We? West all you did was distract me, you didn't help at all", West smiled and got up and walked over to where Claire was standing, wrapping his arms around her small frame, smiled down at her.

"Claire, admit it you liked me distracting you"

"Maybe a little", Claire smiled up at him.

"A little?" West acted hurt by Claire's words

"Ok maybe a lot", Claire laughed, however was silence by West capturing her lips with his.

The two were interrupted by a knock on Claire's door.

"Come in" Claire said

Claire's mom poked her head around the door, West made sure to put some space between Claire and him.

"Honey, are you almost done?"

"Yeah mum I'm finished" Claire replied simply

"Oh good, well we are going to have to go soon, but I wanted to make sure you had left before going"

"Well, we're ready to go now"

"Ok honey that's good, why don't you wish your brother good-luck before you go"

"Ok I'll be downstairs in a minute", Sandra nodded and left closing the door behind her.

"Ok so after I say goodbye we can go"

"Sounds good to me", West said and placing a quick kiss on her lips, entwined his fingers with Claire's and together the two walked downstairs.

West watched as Claire hugged her brother, father, mother and Peter goodbye, he couldn't help but feel awkward standing off to the side. West wanted nothing more to be accepted by Claire's family as Claire's boyfriend, but by the way Peter, Lyle and Noah were glaring over at him, he knew it was just wishful thinking.

"Ok well you two have fun and remember to call us in the morning", Claire's mum finally said after waiting for Claire's father to say something, and receiving nothing from the man.

"We will and you too, good-luck Lyle"

"Yeah go kick some kids butt", West added, however after getting nothing but a response of silence, sighed and turned to Claire.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep" Claire gave her mom another short hug and followed West outside.

"Ok I'm officially your family's most hated guy"

"West don't be stupid, my family don't hate you, they just don't know you like I do…yet and besides Brody is the most hated guy…" Claire stopped herself, before she said anything else, she hadn't told West about Brody and she had preferred to keep it that way.

"Brody didn't your mom mention him before, who is this Brody guy, another boyfriend? He must of dated you for awhile to be most hated person to your family"

"Brody, no he is just a guy I use to know when I lived in Texas"

"Claire I'm sure there is more to the story then that, what did he do? Tell your father he was in love with you", West laughed out.

"No nothing like that, West come on just drop it", West finally stopped and looked over at Claire who was starting to tear up, he hadn't notice before how much this was effecting her.

"Claire are you ok, what happened between you and Brody, you can tell me", Claire looked up at West, she knew he would some how find out eventually, so with tears in her eyes she answered West.

"He tried…he tried…he.." Claire broke down into tears, West held her trembling body to his and whispered words of endearment into her ear, it hurt West more the anything to see Claire like this.

"Claire did he hurt you", West said now looking Claire directly in the eyes.

"He…killed me", Claire cried out the rest of the story to West. West found it hard not to fly off to Texas right there and then and kill that bastard, who hurt Claire…. his Claire.

"Don't worry Claire, I weren't let anything happen to you, as long as I'm here I will let nothing happen to you, you hear me?" Claire nodded and standing up on her tiptoes captured West's lips with hers, she had listen to him tell her he would always be their to protect her, but right now all she needed was to know that he was here now and that he loved her.

"I love you"

"I love you too" West wiped away the remainder of her tears and walking over to his car opened the passenger seat door, "Your carriage awaits you"

Claire laughed and smiled as she walked over to where West was standing, kissing him lightly on his cheek, she sat down in the passenger seat, "Why thank-you kind sir"

West laughed and ran over to the other side of the car and climbed in.

Claire then leant over and turned on the CD player and was surprised when the words of the song 'Ain't no mountain high enough' came pouring into the car. Claire looked over at the blushing West.

"My mom uses my car all the time and must of left one of her CD's in my car", West managed to stutter out.

Claire ejected the CD, "Right and that's why it says West's _flavour_ mix on the CD", Claire laughed out.

"Oh give it here", West leant over to Claire trying to grab the CD from her

"Nope" Claire said holding the CD over her head, and avoiding West's outstretched hand, inserted the CD back into the CD player. Looking back over at West Claire started to sing at the words. West sighed and began backing the car out of the driveway, and as he started to drive the car back in the direction of the house, West began to join Claire singing, earning him a giggle from Claire.

It was good to see that smile again.

"Ain't no mountain high enough, Ain't no valley low enough, Ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you baby"

* * *

_A.N thanks for reading, plz review. Next Chapter the sleepover hehehe _


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N sorry about the late UPDATE but i been so busy with school, it was hard to get it up, I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

West placed his car keys into the bowl on the table, as Claire and him entered quietly into his house, both were dripping from head to toe from the rain, which had unexpectedly began to pour down onto them.

"So if you want you can take a shower upstairs and I take one downstairs, I think it's best we get out of these wet clothes" West asked Claire.

Claire nodded and grabbing her bag hurried upstairs.

"My mom would already have put out a towel for you on the rack"

"Thanks West", Claire said before closing the door.

West pulled a top over his now slightly wet hair; he had just finished having his shower.

West then walked out of the downstairs bathroom and made his way up to his room where he could hear his TV was on. West knocked quietly on his door.

"Claire?"

"It's ok West, come in I was just waiting for you to be done",

West made his way over to where Claire was lying on her stomach on his bed, and sat down beside her. Claire got up and changed her position, so she was also sitting next to him.

"So West, where is everyone?"

"Well my mom is at work and so is my dad so I guess it is just the two of us here", West said while trying very hard not to let his emotions take over.

"So what do you want to do then?"

West couldn't stop himself but before he knew it he had leant over to Claire answering her with a kiss. To ashamed with himself, West turned away after breaking the kiss. Claire moved her hand to where West's was lying and softly laid her hand across it, this brought West out of his current state.

"West it's ok", West sprung his head up to meet Claire's

"Claire what are you saying, don't say that, just because I'm ready doesn't mean you are, I mean look what happened with Brody, I don't want to be the guy who pressures you into something your not ready for…" Claire leant over silencing West with a kiss.

"West your not Brody, you will never be Brody, I love you and I'm ready for this", Claire said softly taking West's hands and tying them together with her own. "I love you West", Claire leant in again, however was stopped by West; putting a finger to her lips.

"I love you too, Claire", removing his finger West leant in and captured his lips with hers.

Claire laughed as West tried, to pull of his top as he flew horizontally on top of her, leaving a barely visible space between them. Claire lifted her hands up to help the struggling West and slowly began to pull off West's shirt. West smiled down at Claire as she admired his well-built frame from under him. He felt her move her hands up and down his chest, causing his stomach to tie up and do all kinds of summersaults. West smiled as his eyes connected with Claire's and was just about to kiss her when, his bedroom door flew open.

"WEST!!! His she here yet, I came home early from work…. OMG!!! I'm so sorry", West looked over to see his mom standing in front of him and Claire, losing control over his power, West fell onto Claire; who grunted from his full weight, West then fell off the bed.

West poked his head up from the side of his bed and upon still seeing his mom was standing there yelled, "MOM GET OUT!!!"

"Now West there's no reason to be ashamed, sex is a normal thing to come up in a relationship, now Claire are you on the pill?"

Claire, who was now a deep red, could barely even speak through her embarrassment, and all that was able to come out of her mouth were umms and uhhs.

"Mom please, can you just leave… please"

"Ok West I'll leave the two of you alone" winking over at her son, "but we will be having a safe sex talk later ok?" She then left pulling shut the door behind her.

"Claire I'm so sorry, I didn't know she would come home early, actually now that I think about it I kind of expected it, it sounds like something she would do"

"West it's fine really, but I don't now how I'm going to face your parents at dinner now"

"It's ok Claire, my mom we only be winking at us she weren't say anything to my dad, you don't have to worry"

Claire looked over at West who was still shirtless and on the floor, Claire couldn't help but let herself begin to laugh at their situation.

"What?" West asked

"It's just you…you look so cute on the floor there", Claire said while trying to contain her laughs

"I do, do I?" West said now also beginning to laugh, "Well you are looking quite cute also missy"

"Really? Me?" Claire said pointing to herself and laughing

"Yes you missy, and you know what I think I have to do something about it?" West then reached up and pulled Claire down so she was on top of him.

Giggling Claire reached up and slowly brought West's lips down to meet hers.

The two then began to continue from where they had left off before, both not caring that West's mom was downstairs, busy making dinner for them and could walk in any minute. Both were too entrance by each other to care, they were both in love with each other and at that moment nothing else matted.

"WEST…. CLAIRE! Dinners ready", West heard his mom call from downstairs, turning over to look at the now dressed Claire he let out a small laugh.

"So I guess we should probably go downstairs now"

"You think?" Claire laughed. Chucking his top at him Claire walked over to his door and yelled out.

"Ok we will be there soon", before looking back over at West who was trying to fix up his messed up bed.

"Come on West"

"OK.. I think that will do", West jogged over to Claire and taking her hand in his, the two walked downstairs together.

The two entered the dinning room and sat next to each other at the table, West's mom and dad were both already sitting.

"Well it's nice to see you again Claire", West's dad said through the silence.

"And you too David", Claire smiled over at him, "How is everything?"

"Yes very well, better that you're here, West has been miserable since you two had that fallen out a couple of weeks ago"

Claire looked immediately upset, "really West you were miserable?"

"Well.." West tried to answer but was interrupted from his mom

"Yes he refused to come out of his room"

Claire looked over at the blushing West and leaning in whispered something in his ear, before placing a tentative hand across his on the table and a not so hesitant hand on his thigh causing West to shift slightly and West's dad to choke on a piece of bread.

Martha who was the only one in the room, who couldn't see Claire's hand underneath the table or feel how West's and Claire were feeling out that moment, continued to eat and make small talk with Claire; about life back in Texas. David, however unable to block out his power, couldn't help but be forced to know how both Claire and his son were feeling and it was something he reminded himself, to talk about to his son and wife later. Excusing himself, unable to handed the two's emotions, David left the dinner table saying he had to finish off some papers for work.

Claire and West lost in each other's unseen affections didn't notice David's premature exit.

Claire kissed West once again as they lay down upon his bed.

"I better be going to bed"

"Yeah you better be"

"I'll come and see you later tonight" West asked with a sly grin on his face.

"You better" Claire laughed and walked out of West's room and towards her bedroom for the night.

West looked over at his bed side alarm, the time indicating that it was 1:00, his parents by now should be well asleep, tiptoeing out of his room West quietly made his way over to Claire's room. However as soon as West stepped out of his room, he was stoped by a low slightly angry voice, "Going somewhere are we son?"

West spun around to meet his father.

"Uhh no I was about to go the bathroom"

"Bathroom? Don't lie to me West remember I can sense peoples emotions" David said his voice slowly rising. West unsure what to say next, was luckily saved by his mom.

"David what are you still doing up? Come on it's time to go to bed, West hurry up and go to the bathroom, it's late you should also be in bed"

West nodded and made his way to the bathroom.

David then turned to his wife as the entered their bedroom, "You do know what he and Claire were feeling tonight, something neither of them should be feeling at their age"

"Sweetie calm down, West is a smart boy he wouldn't do anything stupid, now get some sleep", Martha rolled over onto her side and fell asleep almost immediately, David however wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

West walked past the bathroom and walked right into Claire's room, and upon seeing her lying awake on her bed waiting for him, slid over to her and began to explain about why he had been late. The two ended up spending the night in each others arms, and West having to sneak out early in the morning.

* * *

_A.N OK that was chapter six, what you think good or bad. Chapter 7 should be up soon along with Chapter 4 of the Dreamer and the Cheerleader. thank-you for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N: I am so sorry for not posting sooner, but i had a huge problem with my microsoft word._

_Well for those who wailted here it is Chapter 7. _

_Again SORRY_

* * *

West set himself down, beside the back of the school's science block

West set himself down, beside the back of the school's science block. It had been a week since Claire had slept over and their relationship couldn't be any better. West smiled as soon as he saw her walking over to him.

"Morning West"

"Good morning to you too Claire", bending down to capture her lips with his own.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?"

"Lets see cheerleaders and footballers, Robots and more robots, hmm sounds fun but I'm going to have to past"

Claire's smile immediately dropped from her face.

"But it will be my first official game here"

West sighed, "Fine then I'll come, but you owe me later"

Claire face, lit back up.

"Sure"

Lifting herself up, so she was on her tiptoes, she let out a grown; still unable to reach his lips.

West laughed, "This doesn't count, you know", Leaning down to her level.

"I know", Claire smiled in return

West closed the gap between them, finding her lips with his; they kissed.

The day had gone pleasantly enough for both West and Claire, Claire exited about the game later tonight had gone home early to get ready, West agreeing to pick her up before the game; in his car.

7 had come too soon for West's liking. Taking a deep breath West got out of the car and made his way over to the Bennet household.

'_Why had Claire wanted me to come this early? The game didn't start to 8 and it only takes 10 minutes to get to our school, I thought she knew how uncomfortable being here makes me, I guess not'._

Taking in a deep breath, West rang the doorbell.

Claire answered the door and West couldn't help but smile upon seeing her.

"Hey"

"Hey, you ready to go?" West, managed to whisper back in response.

"West what are you talking about, it's only 7 and it will only take us 10 minutes to get there" Claire smiled pulling West into the house.

West looked around uneasily; he hadn't seen any of them yet.

"West, what is it?" Claire asked, upon noticing West's uneasily nature.

"Why aren't they out torturing me, yet?"

Claire laughed and smiled, "Because silly no ones home"

West sighed.

"Where are they?"

"Out at the movies, they weren't be home for another hour or so", Claire's eyes connected with West's, and it wasn't until he saw her smile that he knew what she was signifying.

West nearly chocked on his own tongue. It had been week, but West still managed to stay in the constant nervous state, as if it was going to be their first time.

"Claire, now? What happens if someone comes home?"

Claire smiled tugging West up to her room, "No one is going to becoming home, besides they all are meeting us after the game"

West took one more uneasy look around him; as if expecting Peter to come barging in and incinerating him on the spot. But after West looked back up in Claire's eyes, he realised it really didn't matter, West allowed Claire to pull him up the stairs and into her awaiting bedroom.

West and Claire hopped out of West's car in a hurry; they were already 5 minutes late.

"I'll see you after the game ok West?"

West smiled and hurriedly kissed her, before she ran off in the opposite direction to the changing rooms.

West smiled to himself, turning around and beginning to walk over to the tall stands of the school's football stadium.

The game had started and West found himself, sitting alone and thinking about how was it that he was lucky enough to be with a girl like Claire? Clearly she had everything, any guy would be crazy to say she didn't, she could be with any guy she wanted; yet she chose to be with him. Him; a loner, weirdo and freak, Claire didn't seem to care she even seemed to love him. West sighed, whoever it was responsible for letting this happened, he wanted to thank them.

The game ended and West went in the immediate search for Claire, everyone seemed to be in a pleasant mood, the school had obviously won. West had no idea of the score, he having watched Claire the entire game, not the game itself.

"I can't believe Kermit pulled out, Oh well I guess Odessa made a better challenge for our boys"

West overheard some of the footballer's father's conversations as they walked by him, out of the crowded stadium.

'_Where have I heard that name before, Odessa, Odessa, Oh my god; Claire's old school'_

West bolted in the direction where Claire was meant to be in.

Upon seeing her pressed tightly against a wall by a boy dressed in the opposition colours, West ran full bolt, even let his ability take over sometime to Claire.

"CLAIRE!!"

West ripped the guy off the crying Claire and taking one look at him, punched him in the face. Down he went, letting out a grown as he held his nose between his fingers, before taking one more look at West running off. West immediately turning his attention back to Claire, who was still in tears, bringing her into his arms West held her close.

"It's ok he weren't come near you again?"

By now Noah, Peter, Sandra and Lyle had run over.

"Claire!! We only just heard. We just made it here, I think we can take it from here, West", Noah said trying to pry his daughter out of his arms. Claire shoved him off and held tightly onto West.

"He knew who I was, he didn't forget, he remembered me and he said he was going to make me pay for what I did to him".

Claire managed to choke out, before bursting back into tears and wrapping her arms more tightly around West's neck.

"It's ok, I'm going to take you home and I promise you I will not let him near you again".

Noah frowned as he watched West walk away with Claire in his arms, West turning back around to face him.

"Can you give us a lift back to your place; I can't drive her back like this".

Noah frowned again, but moved along with the rest of the stunned and frightened Bennet family to their car. Everyone hopped in and Noah took off in the direction of their home.

Upon arrival West hopped out and lifted Claire back into his arms, Claire had finally stopped crying and was sleeping in West's arms.

Peter opened the door for West, and watched as West walked up to her room. Peter finally started too see that West really did want the best for Claire, that he really did love her.

West laid Claire, softly down onto her bed and was about to leave and move over to sit on her chair, when he felt her grab his arms weakly.

"Stay with me please".

West turned around and slowly nodded, kicking his shoes of and climbing in beside her.

"Why did he have to come back, why?"

West kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Claire I'm promise you I'm not going to let anything happen to you, your dad has probably got all the police out looking for him at the moment, I weren't leave you alone again, I promise you that"

Kissing her again, this time it was more for him, realising if he hadn't come to her game, or been a few minuets late, she may not be here tonight. West swallowed and moved his arms so they were more tightly around her, he couldn't bear the thought of her not being here anymore. And he was pretty sure he had been crying to when, he had picked her up tonight.

Noah watched as his daughter laid comfortably next to him; West, the name seem to have a new meaning now, he had saved his daughter and no matter what he thought of him before had to be forgotten.

Noah turned away knowing she was in safe hands, and the Peter was already out looking for Brody, but still no matter what he tried to convince himself; Noah knew he wouldn't be sleeping tonight, and he was pretty sure no one in the Bennet house would be.

* * *

_A.N Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, Finally West is beign excepted :D YAY FOR HIM LOL _

_Reviews are loved :)_


End file.
